1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the disc brake having floating type calipers which brakes a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a fixing member including torque-receiving members adapted to support the calipers and guide members for guiding the calipers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, fixing members for securing a disc brake to a body of a vehicle support calipers in a movable relation relative thereto, and receive a braking torque from friction pads being located for engaging opposite the surfaces of the brake disc.
Particularly, with the disc brake which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,314, a member for slidingly receiving the calipers and members for receiving torque are cast integrally
However, the fixing members fabricated according to the above U.S. Patent necessitate complicated post machining for a knuckle-attaching portion, calipers supporting portions and the like. In addition, for achieving desired strength, the thickness of the relevant portions of the fixing members need to be increased or reinforced with large-sized ribs, so that such fixing members are relatively costly, heavy in weight and large in mass.